Chapter Nineteen: Taylor. Our Kappa Hides After It Starts Raining
Here is Chapter Nineteen of Evils: The Other Four. Chapter Nineteen TAYLOR Our Kappa Hides After It Starts Raining I had to admit: Gary's new weapon was awesome. But there wasn't much time left. Who knew how many monsters there would be on the way to get back to the others at the Norwegian Sea? The deadliest monsters shall merge for the fight didn't really help anything. "The frost giants are gone," Layla whispered. "Some of the most powerful monsters in Norse mythology, defeated so easily by a single fourteen-year-old. Gary of Something, I'm proud to call you a warrior of Modi." That's when it started raining. Hard. "Didn't the Hindus say their camp was destroyed by a storm?" Hana asked nervously. I could see the fear in her eyes. This was practically her home, and there was a goood chance it would be gone soon. Sari nodded. "We've got to protect the Rengō kuni." I thought for a moment and came up with a rough plan. "How close are we to the Pacific?" Sari pointed. "It's about four miles that way. I'm guessing you have a plan?" "The storm might destroy the Rengō kuni, but the ocean won't exactly mind it. Water flows downhill, so if we can get a way to bring it to the Pacific..." "We can save the Rengō kuni," Hana breathed. "On it," Gunner said, punching the ground. A small trench formed where his fist had been. Blasts from Hijōshikina and slashes from Falinn Verkfall kept the passage going wider. Rain poured into the hole, maybe not preventing, but definitely slowing down the Rengō kuni's destruction. We just had to slow it down long enough for the storm to end. It took a while, but the seven of us, working together managed to get the trench to the ocean. Gunner and Hana went back to see if the Rengō kuni was still intact. And then we saw it. Coming up from the Pacific, a huge, tentacled form started to emerge from the waters. Fierce, enormous, and it had an Ouroboros mark. "A kraken," Layla said. "Norse monster that grabbed ships and dragged them to the bottom of the sea." "And it's working for the Ouroboros," I pointed out. "So not just ships, but heroes too." The kraken grabbed hold of Sari and started to go back under. "Sari!" Gary shouted before running into the water with Hijōshikina in hand. Falinn Verkfall and I came after as well, while Kyūri ran and hid. The kraken slammed at us with its tentacles. The storm moved over here, if only to turn this fight into a battle in the rain. Kyūri left his hiding spot and ran up to the kraken at full speed, going for the tantacle that held Sari. Gary and I attacked that tentacle. The kraken dropped her, but right at the instant she was freed, a strange light appeared where she had been. A hand emerged from the light and grabbed hold of Gary and I. Links Evils: The Other Four Prologue 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 21 22 23 24 Epilogue Category:DarkCyberWolf Category:Ouroboros Merge Category:Evils: The Other Four Category:Chapter Page